The Way You Make Me Feel
by leelee 2007
Summary: Stephanie feels things she has never experienced before. Can she tell the person she loves how she feels? Can he say it back? RobbieSteph fluff. Read


**Disclaimer: I do not own LazyTown ... these characters all belong to Magnus Scheving!**

**The Way You Make Me Feel **

It was a nice warm day in Lazytown, everyone was up to their usual routine, either playing or eating sweets. Everyone having fun, apart from one person.

A young girl sat on her bed writing in her fluffy pink diary. This girl was Stephanie, Mayor Meanswell's niece. It was her second summer in Lazytown, but not her usual. Stephanie was the one who taught everyone to dance and play and that there's always a way. But this summer was different; she seemed to have something on her mind.

After putting her diary away in its holder, Stephanie's Uncle walked into her room.

"Oh, Stephanie, why aren't you outside, with your friends, playing, like you usually are?" he asked he knew there was something wrong but he knew he shouldn't impose in her privacy, which Miss Busybody told him not to do.

"I just don't feel like going out today Uncle, I just want to stay inside." She looked out of her window then back to her Uncle.

"Ok then, I will call you when dinner is ready." Stephanie smiled as her Uncle began to walk backwards out of the room and into the kitchen.

Stephanie looked back onto the town. She noticed Trixie and Ziggy sitting on a bench eating ice cream, Trixie had two scoops and Ziggy, as usual, had seven. Then she noticed a metal object moving behind a wall across the street. It was Robbie Rotten's periscope, which looked into Lazytown everyday to see if there was lots of lazy activity. The eye part of it looked to where Stephanie sat and disappeared into the ground.

Robbie Rotten was the laziest person in all of Lazytown. He always made evil plans to get rid of Sportacus, an energetic superhero who ate nothing but sports candy, but all of Robbie's plans failed.

Stephanie began to think. Thoughts zigzagged through her head like lightening. These were not her usual thoughts. She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"What's the matter with me?" she said to herself and that was the last thing she said before her Uncle called her for her dinner.

**XXXXX**

In an underground lair, Robbie Rotten stood leaning against a periscope he had made himself. He tapped his chin with his finger while biting his lip.

"Just look Robbie.

NO!

Yes do it.

NO SHE'LL SEE ME!

DO IT!

OK. I talked myself into it, AGAIN!"

He looked through the periscope onto the town and through a pink-haired girl's bedroom window. It was Stephanie. He saw her coming into her room and sitting on her window ledge. Robbie moved away from the periscope, he walked over to his big orange chair and put his head in his hands.

"I've never felt this way about a girl before." Robbie blinked. He started to think. What was he going to do? As he thought he drifted off into a deep sleep and had a lovely dream about Stephanie.

_Robbie walked along a road up in Lazytown and found Stephanie sitting down, leaning against a wall, asleep. He walked over to her to see if she was ok._

_A small breeze swept past them, Stephanie shivered. Robbie picked her up and ran to his lair. He slid down the tube with Stephanie's arms around his neck. He lay her down on his big orange chair and put a blanket over her. He took her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. He smiled as she stirred on the chair. Then she woke up and said:_

"_Robbie…is that you?" Robbie gulped nervously._

"_Yes It's me" he answered, but before he could ask her if she was ok, she pulled him into a passionate kiss._

Robbie woke up. He was in cold sweat and breathing heavy.

"THAT IS IT" he shouted, "I HAVE TO TELL HER!" he started to walk to his periscope then walked back.

"But first I'll have another little sleep, I would like to have another sweet dream," he fell back on his chair and began to snore. Then made little girly noises as he slept

**XXXXX**

Stephanie got up really early the next day. So early that her uncle was still in bed.

"Right, I have to tell Robbie how I feel," she whispered as she looked in the mirror. She started to practice what she was going to say to him.

When she was done trying to make herself look nice, she slipped out the door quietly then marched right back in. She went to the fridge and got out an apple.

"I have to remember what Sportacus said," she said to herself and then she took a big bite of the apple. Sportacus was the one who taught the kids how to be healthy. He introduced them to Sports Candy and how to exercise.

By the time Stephanie had finished her apple and the two bottles of water she drank, Mayor Meanswell was up and ready to go to town hall.

"Oh, Stephanie, are you going out today?" he asked going into the fridge and getting out a bottle of water and a banana.

"Yes, I am going…." She paused. She didn't want to her Uncle to know that she was going to someone's house to tell them she loved them. Then she had a perfect answer, "I am going to see Ziggy, he hasn't been feeling very well. To much candy Sportacus thinks."

The mayor nodded at her. He had bought it.

"See you later Uncle." She ran out the house. It was still quite early and now that autumn was coming, it was light by ten o'clock; it was only seven at the moment.

Stephanie felt a bit nervous, she hadn't slept that much that night. She stopped at a wall and sat down, with her back leaning against it. She was really tired.

It started to get really windy. The wind made Stephanie even more tired. She drifted off into sleep. And had such a beautiful dream.

A few steps away, Robbie Rotten was walking towards Stephanie's house muttering to himself in a encouraging way.

"I'm going to tell her," he said then he stopped dead in his tracks.

He found Stephanie lying against a wall, asleep. He walked over to her to see what was wrong. Then all of a sudden, she shivered as the wind swept past them. Robbie looked round, no one would be out until later, so he had to help her. He picked her up and ran behind the billboard and slid down the tube leading to his lair still holding Stephanie.

When he finally reached the bottom, he put Stephanie onto his chair and wrapped her in a blanket. He sorted her hair and caressed her face.

Then she woke up.

"Robbie, is that you?" Robbie gulped

"Yes it's me" He answered nervously. He was about to ask if she was ok, when all of a sudden Stephanie pulled him into a deep kiss. Robbie then realised that his dream had come true. Robbie enjoyed the kiss. It lasted for a long time until Stephanie finally broke it.

"I love you Robbie" she said looking deep into his eyes. Robbie gave a small smile.

"I love you too, I always have and I always will." He gave her another kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me that before," she asked, sitting up and offering Robbie to come and sit beside her under the blanket.

"I didn't want to look stupid in front of that blue elf," he said. "Do you think I'm stupid?" Stephanie shook her head.

"Of course I don't" Stephanie pulled him into another deep kiss.

It wasn't long until everyone found out about them, and they were totally fine about it. Stephanie even got Robbie to start joining in with the fun, and eating sports candy. It wasn't long before Robbie asked her to move in, which Stephanie accepted.

There was just one problem. Stephanie always wondered where her piece of cake went when she went to the bathroom.


End file.
